El más Bello
by endora89
Summary: Afrodita es llamado por el Patriarca para un entrenamiento "especial" Slash (relación chico-chico). Afrodita/Misty/Saga.


El más bello

 _Era el colmo_ pensaba Afrodita mientras caminaba por el pasillo del templo del Patriarca rumbo a las habitaciones de este.

" _Llamarme para que conozca a ese… ese… agg"_

Al Santuario había llegado un nuevo caballero, no era un novato, pero acababa de recibir su armadura Plateada. Un tal Misty de Lagarto. Del que todos estaban comentando era mas lindo incluso que Afrodita, esto claro no le sentó bien al caballero de Piscis.

Llego ante la puerta y llamo un par de veces.

-Pasa Afrodita –se escucho la ronca voz del Patriarca.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo?

Apenas entrar vio ante sí una larga y ondulada melena rubia, paso los ojos por la anatomía del adolescente que tenía delante suyo. Piel blanca, unos labios sonrosados y unos ojos azules que transparentaban su miedo.

-Así es, él es Misty de Lagarto, es nuevo en el cargo de caballero de plata. –Afrodita alzo una ceja ¿Desde cuándo se llamaba a un caballero dorado para darle la bienvenida a uno de plata?- Quiero que le des un entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo? –lo normal era entrenar a futuros caballeros, no a los que ya lo eran- Debo suponer que él ya tiene un maestro…

-No me estas entendiendo Afrodita…

Afrodita escucho una leve risa que sabía era de Arles y vio como Misty apretaba sus manos cuyos dedos estaban entrelazados y bajo la cabeza de forma nerviosa ocultando su sonrojo y su mirada turbada bajo esa mata de cabello rubio oscuro.

Fue ahí que lo comprendió todo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa perplejo por la proposición de Arles, ese chiquillo frente a él debía tener catorce, por lo menos dos años menor que cuando Arles lo tomo por vez primera.

Aun recordaba ese día, había estado asustado por las insinuaciones del Patriarca desde que cumpliera dieciséis. Iba a verlo entrenar y lo observaba arreglar su jardín, sentía la mirada de Arles en su trasero mientras fingía darle consejos de combate. Había pensado en huir del Santuario debido al miedo que sentía ante esa extraña atmosfera de tensión sexual. Sabía que el Patriarca tenía su harem de mujeres (jovencitas, mejor dicho).

Un día lo llamo, y le dijo que quería darle "un entrenamiento especial" no entendió de lo que hablaba hasta que comenzó a desvestirlo y tocarlo, al principio se resistió, nervioso por el atrevimiento del hombre mayor. Pero escuchar esa sensual voz en su oído y sentir las suaves caricias de Arles terminaron por domar el miedo que sentía. Así fue como se entrego a aquel hombre, su primer hombre.

Afrodita salió de esos pensamientos y se concentro en el chico frente a él… ¿Acaso seria virgen? Arles estaba loco, definitivamente. Si él quería desvirgar jovencitos a diestra y siniestra, bien cada quien sus pasatiempos. Pero el suyo era la jardinería, no la seducción de adolescentes.

-Ya entendí Patriarca… no creo que sea una buena idea. Si usted quiere…

-Seria un entrenamiento para los dos.

Afrodita tardo un poco en comprender. Pero lo hizo. Ese maldito! Sabia lo suyo con DM, claro debió suponerlo. Arles sabia casi todo lo que pasaba en el Santuario, en especial lo que concernía a los caballeros dorados.

Se mordió el labio analizando la situación. Bien. Quizá podría sacarle provecho a eso, Arles tenía razón, él sólo había disfrutado de los placeres con un hombre siendo el sumiso, abriendo las piernas para dos hombres a los que les gustaba dominarlo. Sus pensamientos se llenaron de imágenes de él mismo tomando a ese angelical chico frente a él, no pudo evitar excitarse.

-Se que serás gentil con él –Arles agito loa copa de vino que tenía en su diestra.

El chico al fin se atrevió a mirarlo, de pies a cabeza. Su mirada lo dijo todo, le había gustado lo que vio "Y a quien no" pensó con poca falta de autoestima.

Misty volvió a bajar la cabeza, estaba por demás nervioso. Apenas hacia una semana que había llegado y se encontraba con que el Patriarca quería poseerlo y no solo eso, quería que alguien mas tomara su virginidad, porque sí, era virgen.

-Un poco de vino les sentara bien, Afrodita.

Arles los saco a ambos de sus pensamientos. Afrodita avanzo hacia él y tomo la botella que se le ofrecía, la sacudió a contra luz con algo de desconfianza, lo último que quería era despertar al día siguiente y enterarse que se había follado a medio santuario, o peor, que medio santuario se lo había hecho a él.

-Tranquilo –rio- No tiene nada extraño, te lo aseguro. –Extendió su mano señalando el lecho que ya estaba dispuesto en el medio de la habitación, justo frente al trono patriarcal.

Tomo dos copas y paso al lado del chico "Vamos" fueron sus palabras, suaves, pero firmes, sin esperar negativas o indecisión. Era una orden que debía ser acatada por el joven.

Llegaron junto al lecho y Afrodita se sentó en unos almohadones señalando un lugar frente a él, pudo ver el temblor de las piernas de Misty, no pudo evitar sonreír. Tanta timidez lo estaba calentando como no creyó que fuese posible apenas minutos atrás.

-El Patriarca tiene razón, necesitamos una copa. Veras como te relajas después de tomarla. No te haré daño. -el chico titubeo de nuevo, así que sirvió una generosa cantidad de vino en las copas dejo la botella junto al lecho y se levanto, rodeando al chico como un felino- Anda –hablo en su oído justo detrás de él, provocándole un estremecimiento- Te sentará bien.

Le paso la copa, Misty vacilo de nuevo y Afrodita dio un suave trago, solo un sorbo. El vino era dulce, resbalo fácilmente por su garganta. El Plateado hizo lo mismo y degusto el vino, un sabor agradable invadió su paladar.

-Un poco mas –susurro el mayor, Misty bebió mas, así lo hizo hasta que termino con lo que había en la copa. Afrodita lo tomo de la mano, la cual había dejado de temblar tanto y estaba más relajada, tiro suavemente de él y lo llevo al lecho donde se sentaron frente a frente.

Turquesa chochando con azul profundo. Afrodita no pudo resistirse más y toco suavemente la mejilla del adolescente sintiendo su suave piel, la paso desde el medio de la barbilla recorriéndola toda con el pulgar hasta la oreja, acaricio dulcemente el lóbulo y después llevo sus dedos hasta el nacimiento del pelo, los enredo en esa suave melena y los deslizo hasta la punta, la cual tomo y se llevo a la nariz. Olía muy bien, a frutillas. No había olido que un caballero llevara ese tipo de champú. A quien le importaba, olía delicioso.

Se acerco y lo beso. Dulcemente, no obtuvo repuesta al inicio, pero poco a poco el chico se relajo y comenzó a corresponder el beso el cual se torno apasionado, el chico no podía resistirse, el Caballero de piscis era hermoso y a demás era muy dulce con sus movimientos.

Cuando se separaron se miraron directamente a los ojos y Afrodita sonrió de la forma más dulce que sabía hacer lo tomo de los hombros y lo deposito suavemente en el lecho, sus cabellos se mezclaron entre las sabanas blancas, un nuevo beso los unió, pero esta vez Afrodita comenzó a tocarlo desde la cara hasta el cuello sintiendo el hueso de este, bajo hacia la clavícula por donde paso el índice también, entrelazo su mano libre a la del chico quien la apretó de inmediato.

Sus manos siguieron viajando por el cuerpo a través de la ropa, Afrodita se posiciono entre sus piernas y bajo su pelvis para que chocasen, ambos sintieron la excitación del otro y eso los hizo exhalar con deseo. Se separaron de nuevo para tomar aire, después volvieron a besarse sintiendo el deseo nacer en sus entrañas.

La pasión comenzaba a tomar fuerza, sentían el calor de su cuerpo y el ajeno. El mayor dio un giro de cadera y Misty enredo sus piernas en esa estrecha cintura que tenia encima.

Afrodita rompió el beso y se levanto, Misty lo miro con molestia y con intensión de protestar, pero el mayor no lo dejo pronunciar palabra alguna, con delicadeza puso su dedo índice sobre su boca acallando cualquier sonido, se quito la parte superior de su ropa revelando su piel blanca y su marcado pecho. Misty trago saliva.

Lo que siguió fueron sus zapatos y sus pantalones, después la ropa interior y Afrodita estaba completamente desnudo frente a él, su miembro se erguía en medio de un bosque de cabello turquesa, la punta sonrosada goteaba y el liquido transparente y pegajoso resbalaba por el tronco.

Afrodita se mordió los labios, de repente la idea de que el chico le hiciera un oral había cruzado por su mente mandando choques eléctricos a su entrepierna la cual dio un respingo de aprobación.

Hizo un ademan con la mano invitándolo a sentarse, el chico apoyo su peso en los codos y se impulso, quedando frente al miembro de su amante, paso su lengua por los labios y después los mordió dando un suave tirón, Afrodita se excito ante aquel gesto.

-Hazlo… -su voz sonaba mas ronca de lo habitual.

-Nunca lo he hecho… -se apeno por su falta de experiencia.

-No te preocupes, yo te diré como.

Tomo los cabellos rubios desde el nacimiento de la nuca formando una coleta con su mano para que el chico se sintiera más libre sin el cabello sobre su cara, con la otra mano acaricio su rostro y lo atrajo suavemente hacia su miembro. Misty saco la lengua y probo el sabor de Afrodita, no le asqueo, por el contrario ese sabor un poco salado le gusto, así que paso su lengua por el tronco hasta los testículos y de vuelta a la punta, el mayor gimió excitado.

-Mételo.

Y así lo hizo, se trago el miembro poco a poco, acostumbrándose a tenerlo en su boca, Afrodita sintió la calidez y humedad de esa boca envolverlo y echo su cabeza para atrás mostrando su cuello y su nuez de Adán en un gemido ahogado.

Afrodita guio la cabeza de Misti arriba y abajo marcando el ritmo suavemente, para después aumentar la velocidad, pensó por un momento en contenerse, pero decidió venirse, después de todo aun faltaba por hacer, ni siquiera había desvestido a su amante.

Aparto la boca ajena de su miembro cuando sintió sus testículos enducer, se vino en un chorro copioso en medio de un gemido gutural que atravesó su garganta. El semen mancho la boca y barbilla de Misty escurriendo por su cuello hacia su pecho. Su ropa estaba manchada.

-Lo siento, salió más de lo que pensé. Vamos a quitarte eso. –Levanto la camisa y la saco por los hombros, y con esta quito los restos de semen- Yo te conseguiré mas ropa, no te preocupes.

-Le quito los zapatos y los pantalones… sorpresa, no llevaba ropa intima. Bien, mejor para él. Vio la humedad dejada en los pantalones rosa claro. El chico casi se había venido con el solo hecho de tenerlo dentro de su boca, una sonrisa de autosatisfacción surco su rostro.

-Supongo que nunca te han hecho una… -paso su lengua por sus labios de manera obscena.

-No… -se sonrojo, cuan inocente parecía a primera vista el caballero de piscis, y cuan cachondo podría llegar a ser.

Afrodita bajo lo recostó y bajo hasta el miembro erguido acariciando en su camino el bello dorado. Había pensado en prepararlo con la lengua, pero no estaba seguro de que estuviese listo para eso, después de todo era su primera vez, él mismo se había asustado un poco.

Acomodo su cabello tras la oreja y descendió sobre el miembro. Sabía que el chico no duraría, estaba a un paso del orgasmo, aún así le daría un poco de amor a esa zona con su boca. Lo envolvió de una, y comenzó un ritmo marcado y seguro, Misty casi soltó un grito, no había hecho eso nunca, solo se había tocado allí el mismo.

-Que alguien más te toque aquí –dio un lametón a la punta- también es delicioso, no solo disfrutas cuando te tocas tú mismo.

Bajo de nuevo y con esos seguros movimientos y un ritmo implacable lo llevo al éxtasis en medio de gemidos descarados y sonoros. Se derramo0 en la boca de Afrodita, quien bebió todo.

Misty se sentía agotado, pero Afrodita aun no terminaba, y así se lo hizo saber al voltearlo boca abajo, se inclino sobre él lamiendo esa espalda surcada por pequeñas pecas hasta sus nalgas, si que tenía buenas nalgas, pensó, eran carnosas y redondas, las mordió suavemente y después las palmeo juguetón.

-Debajo de la almohada –se escucho la ronca voz de Arles.

Afrodita busco y encontró un pote de lubricante, viejito pervertido, como el mismo le había dicho "todo estaba dispuesto". Lo abrió y unto un poco en la entrada. La cual acaricio "este dedo, hermoso fino y flexible… hace movimientos suaves como los de una mariposa" Tarareo una canción que le gustaba mucho.

Y así lo hizo, movió los dedos de forma suave y segura sobre la apretada entrada, hasta que se había relajado como para meter el primero, Misty se tenso, pero Afrodita volvió a pasar su lengua por la espalda y las redondas nalgas, calmando la tención y dándole placer.

Otro dedo entro, Afrodita seguía tarareando la canción "trátame como a un perro"… un tercer dedo, y estaba listo.

Afrodita tenía rato que se había puesto duro.

-Ahora lindura –había subido hacia su oído- Sentirás mi calor. Relájate.

Puso la punta en la entrada y empujo lentamente, deteniéndose cada que sentía resistencia y avanzando en el momento de relajación. Cuando estuvo dentro por completo espero hasta que el orificio se acostumbro a su tamaño, insto a Misty a besarlo y este así lo hizo, después comenzó el vaivén.

Suave pausado, profundo.

Hasta que perdió el control y comenzó uno más fuerte sálica casi por completo y entraba de una, ululaba sus caderas de un lado a otro, sintiendo la deliciosa estrechez.

Misty gritaba y jadeaba. Estaba enloquecido desde que Afrodita tocase ese punto de placer en su interior. Nunca había sentido esas sensaciones, el hecho de sentirse lleno por dentro, de encontrarse tan íntimamente unido a alguien. Dejo caer su cara sobre una almohada y la apretó con manos y dientes.

Afrodita se movía cada vez con mayor fuerza, estaba disfrutando por primera el someter a un hombre y estando aprisionado en esa estrechez se dio cuenta el por qué Arles y DM disfrutaban tanto en tenerlo así, abierto de pierna y gimiendo mientras se enterraban en él.

Esa sensación casi asfixiante de sentir esos anillos alrededor de su miembro, la humedad, el calor. Todas esas sensaciones eran envolventes.

Se detuvo y salió, Misty protesto, pero Afrodita se pego a su espalda y susurro en su oído.

-Date vuelta.

Así lo hizo, recostándose en las sabanas y abriendo un poco las piernas para recibirlo de nuevo, el mayor sonrió, paso las manos por las rodillas y hacia los muslos y de regreso abriendo mas esas torneadas piernas, puso una almohada bajo la espalda del rubio y se posiciono entre sus piernas llevando la punta de su miembro hacia la entra del chico y entro de nuevo de una sola estocada, Misty gimió.

Afrodita comenzó a moverse de nuevo observando los gestos de Misty quien había llevado una de sus manos a la su boca y con la otra apretaba la sabanas, sonrió de forma lujuriosa, era hermoso ver a un chico tan lindo sometido por él, su ojos entrecerrados observándolo sus labios abiertos soltando suaves gemidos, un rubor rojo bañando sus mejillas, su cabello enmarañado sobre la almohada, el sudor cubriendo desde el cuello hasta el abdomen.

Paso su lengua desde el cuello hasta las costillas saboreando el sabor salado, sintiendo el pecho bajar y subir. Seguía entrando y saliendo, ondulando las caderas. Se inclino y tomo la mano que Misty había llevado a sus labios, la aparto y la entrelazo con la suya, tomo sus labios dándole un beso descontrolado penetrando su boca de forma descarada introduciendo la lengua lo mas que pudo mientras su miembro entraba más profundo.

Al romper el beso se irguió de nuevo y con su mano libre tomo el miembro de Misty el cual estaba dolorosamente hinchado y lo masajeo con maestría, el chico se correría en cualquier momento y él también, ya no podía mas, necesitaba derramarse en el interior de su amante.

Misty sintió que se le nublaba la vista y su entrepierna ardía, sus nalgas se apretaron lo que provocó un gemido de Afrodita, sintió sus testículos duros y pronuncio el nombre de su amante al momento de correrse, el semen mancho todo su pecho y parte de su cara.

Afrodita dio las ultimas estocadas antes de sentir su miembro hincharse más dentro de Misty y derramarse en su interior, gimió satisfecho y se dejo caer sobre su amante sosteniéndose sobre su brazo sin cargar todo su peso en el chico. Limpio su rostro con el dorso de la mano y lo beso de nuevo.

Se tumbo a su lado, ambos con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo fuerte en el pecho sintiendo los restos del orgasmo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arles los observaba desde su trono.

Las dos hermosas figuras descansaban juntas con los dedos entrelazados, sus cabellos revueltos se desparramaban por las almohadas, turquesa y rubio. Habían cerrado los ojos y trataban de controlar su respiración. Su pecho subía y bajaba, los pezones aun erectos.

Respiro profundamente.

-Vengan acá –les llamo dando la orden, quizá debería dejarlos descansar un poco más. Pero la erección dolorosa entre sus piernas no daba lugar a que eso fuese posible.

Afrodita abrió los ojos y se incorporo un poco apoyándose en su hombro para mirar a Arles. Su túnica estaba abierta, mostrando a la perfección que debajo de ella no había ninguna otra prenda, el pisciano bajo su vista hasta el miembro erecto y palpitante del hombre frente a él. Claro, debió pensar en ello, eso aun no terminaba.

Con suavidad acaricio el costado del torso de Misty para captar su atención. Funciono. Lo miro con ojos somnolientos.

-Vamos –le dijo dulcemente.

El chico no dijo nada simplemente asintió lánguidamente y ayudado por el mayor se incorporo del lecho y caminaron juntos con las manos entrelazadas, hacia el hombre mayor.

Al llegar frente a él lo miraron interrogantes.

-Siéntense –ordeno de nuevo con su voz ronca habitual cargada de excitación- Vamos a poner en práctica lo que te enseño Afrodita.

Sacudió su miembro con una mano. Claro, pensó el guardián de la doceava casa, eso ya lo tenía planeado Arles. Misty veía con algo de aprensión el miembro, el pubis cubierto por vellos blanquecinos.

Afrodita echo su cabello detrás de la oreja y se inclino probando con su lengua el líquido preseminal, mirando descaradamente a Misty instándolo a hacer lo mismo.

El caballero de Plata se inclino también y paso su lengua por la punta chocándola con la de Afrodita, los tres sintieron un choque eléctrico ante ese roce. Afrodita dio una vuelta con su lengua por esa zona y nuevamente roso su lengua con la del chico. Se sentía bien.

Estuvieron jugando un rato con la punta, rosándose descaradamente con la lengua. Afrodita bajo su lengua por el tronco y miro a Misty quien comprendió el mensaje y abriendo su boca lo mas que pudo trago ese miembro turgente frente a él.

Tenía un sabor raro, muy diferente al de afrodita, pero aun así no le provocaba nauseas, más bien ganas de seguir a delante.

Arles respiraba ruidosamente, el tener a esos dos caballeros atendiendo su miembro, tan bellos como fuertes, le provocaba un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre. Ambos eran hermosos. Afrodita con sus años de experiencia y Misty aprendiendo esa noche.

Con sus manos acaricio la cabeza y el cabello de ambos, esas cabelleras largas y sedosas a pesar de los entrenamientos, le gusto sentirlas entre sus dedos más que curtidos por sus años de duro entrenamiento.

Su cuello se tenso al sentir una succión por parte de la recién entrenada boca del rubio. Exhalo el aire que no se había dado cuenta estaba conteniendo.

-Que buen maestro eres Afrodita…

Afrodita lo miro desde el lugar que ocupaba entre sus muslos, su lengua acariciaba los testículos del mayor. Ese cumplido no le había agrandado el ego como supuso Arles que lo haría, aun así no dijo nada y siguió con lo suyo. También se había puesto caliente y duro.

Arles sintió otra oleada de placer en su entrepierna y se dio cuenta que de seguir así se correría en la boca del chico. En su mente danzo la imagen de correrse en el rostro de ambos jóvenes, de llenarlos con su esperma… de esas angelicales caras cubiertas de su blanca leche. Pero no, en ese momento tenía otros planes.

-Es suficiente… Los más jóvenes se detuvieron y lo observaron. Arles acaricio sus rostros dulcemente. Los dos se retiraron y dejaron las atenciones al miembro palpitante frente a ellos.

Lo miraron interrogantes mientras el hombre se ponía de pie, con una de sus manos señalo de nuevo el lecho.

-Vamos –salió de él una voz más dulce de la que habría querido.

Los tres caminaron hacia el lugar, el mayor se despojo de la túnica mientras bajaban la escalera. Al llegar al lecho Misty se asombro mas si es que era posible, al ver el trabajado, tonificado y juvenil cuerpo de Arles, quien se suponía sobrepasaba los 200 años. Quizá el cosmos de Athena lo mantenía en tan buenas condiciones.

-Ponte a cuatro Misty –había sido una orden burda, sin la delicadeza de Afrodita, aun así obedeció volteando a ver al pisciano quien le sonrió con ternura y compasión en sus ojos.- Buen chico, Misty, ponte frente a él. –sin replicar le obedeció y se tumbo de rodillas en el lecho, acaricio el rostro del chico quien levanto las vista para encontrar los brillantes ojos de Afrodita.

Arles se puso tras el chico y lo tomo de las caderas provocándole un estremecimiento.

-Ahora, el final de tu primera lección Misty. Hazle una felación a Afrodita. –Misty se tenso- Tu puedes tratarlo como quieras Afrodita. –había notado lo dulce que había sido con el chico, eso también tendría su ventaja.

Afrodita asintió y se inclino para besar a Misty, sus labios chocaron en un beso con pasión contenida.

Arles por su parte tomo el lubricante y lo puso en dos de sus dedos los cuales llevo hacia el culo de Misty, palpando su entrada. Bien, estaba abierto, no le costaría trabajo entrar. Afrodita tenía un buen tamaño después de todo.

Misty reculo un poco al sentir esos dedos y el liquido frio en su entrada, los dedos tieron una vuelta, mas por lujuria que por prepararlo.

Se mojo con lubricante el miembro y puso otro más en la raja del culo del chico, se inclino y tomo el miembro del Caballero de Plata, estaba duro, bien, mejor para el que lo estuviese disfrutando. Afrodita lo observaba atento a su siguiente movimiento. Sonrió tras la máscara, de verdad se veía hermoso. Con su cabello revuelto y una parte echada tras la oreja, tratando de mantener el semblante sereno mientras le tragaban la polla.

Acaricio el cuerpo de Misty quien gemía mientras se tragaba a Afrodita, coloco la punta de su miembro en la abierta entrada y empujo, Misty se tenso y saco de su boca el miembro de Afrodita. Pero Arles no paro, entro otro poco- Estas muy apretado aun…- su voz llena de placer al disfrutar ese culo casi virgen. Por fin estuvo del todo dentro, le dio unos segundos para que se acostumbrase a su tamaño.

-Está bien pequeño, no te lastimare. Afrodita preparo bien el camino para mí.

Dio una estocada fuerte, Misty gimió. Y Arles se movió con más fuerza, disfrutando.

-Vamos, Afrodita aun no termina…

Pero Misty no paraba de gemir, Afrodita llevo su mano hacía su polla y comenzó a masturbarse, Arles sonrió de nuevo tras su máscara.

-Bien si así lo quieres.

Acelero el ritmo, con una de sus manos subió un poco su máscara, para que asomaran sus labios, paso su lengua por la espalda de Misty hasta su cuello. Después le hizo una seña a Afrodita quien se inclino y se unieron en un beso mucho más pasional y húmedo que los que le dio al joven caballero. Era lujurioso y lleno de placer. Arles ululaba sus caderas haciendo que Misty sintiera por completo el hinchado miembro en su culo, sintiendo como rosaba su próstata y llenaba su recto, se mordió el labio para no gritar.

Se rompió el beso y arles se incorporo arremetiendo con más fuerza en el joven, dando estocadas más profundas, separando sus glúteos para penetrarlo más aun.

Llevaron ese ritmo por varios minutos más, con jadeos y gemidos de los tres. Afrodita estaba más que encendido de ver a Arles penetrando a Misty, su musculoso cuerpo bañado en sudor, su melena gris sobrepasando el largo de su espalda, su bajo vientre lleno de músculos que se tensaban con cada estocada, las venas hinchadas en ansiedad por que su polla explotará. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás mostrando su cuello y acelero el ritmo de su mano.

Arles lo observaba también, el movimiento de su mano al masturbarse, su miembro con la punta roja y esas venas cargadas de excitación que asomaban, la curva de su cuello, bajo la vista y vio a Misty quien también observaba al pisciano.

Llevo su mano al miembro del chico a quien no le faltaba mucho para terminar y lo acaricio de arriba abajo.

Los gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos llenaban el cuarto.

La mano de Arles masturbándolo y el miembro de este llenándole y bombeando en su culo terminaron por hacer que Misty se derramara sobre las sabanas del lecho, Afrodita soltó un ronco gemido desde el fondo de su garganta y eyaculo sobre la cara de Misty y Arles después de un par de estocas exploto en el culo del chico.

Los tres se tumbaron sobre las almohadas exhaustos intentando controlar su respiración, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

Afrodita dormía junto a Misty con una de sus manos entrelazada a la delchico, sintió un peso a su costado que lo hizo entreabrir sus ojos. Era Arles. Iba a preguntar qué demonios quería ahora, pero una mano cubrió su boca, mientras la otra le abría las piernas.

Arles se acomodo entre las piernas de Afrodita y deslizo la mano que tenia sobre su boca, acariciando su cuerpo, desde su cara, su cuello, su pecho, hasta su bajo vientre. Acaricio su vello púbico y masajeo su insipiente erección.

-Fue tan excitarte verte montando al chico…

-¿A si?

-Tú sabes todo lo que provocas en mí.

Afrodita alzo una ceja.

-Eres lo más sensual que he tenido el placer de poseer.

No sabía si agradecer o reír ante semejante intento de cumplido. Así que solo sonrió juguetón.

Sintió como la otra mano se dirigía a su entrada, estaba llena de lubricante.

-No tengo que tratarte como a un virgencito… –dijo con un toque burlón y juguetón- Pero sabes que me gusta tratarte bien.

Llevo la punta de su miembro hacia la entrada flexible del pisciano.

-Vamos… ábrete para mí.

Afrodita obedeció y flexionando las piernas las abrió lo más que pudo. Apoyándose en sus rodillas y mano en el lecho, fuellevando su miembro dentro del joven que lo recibió sin mucho esfuerzo, era estrecho, pero no virgen.

El vaivén comenzó, Afrodita se hecho más para atrás en las almohadas sintiendo como era llenado y acariciado, su próstata era rozada con cada estocada y el cabello de Arles le acariciaba los muslos.

-Cierra los ojos –pidió, a veces se los vendaba para poder besarlo, no permitía que nadie le viera a la cara. Obedeció de nuevo.

Arles se quito la máscara y se inclino hacia el besando sus labios, se unieron también de aquella forma, besos húmedos y necesitados.

Paso una pierna de Afrodita por sobre un hombro y empujo mas fuerte dentro de él.

Misty despertó, miro frente a él y vio a los dos cuerpos unidos y una espesa mata de cabello cubrirsus rostros. Se volteo de costado para dar "intimidad" a los amantes y dormir un poco más.

Afrodita sentía el pesado cuerpo de Arles sobre si, y eso lo hacía excitarse más, estar tan unido al hombre mayor siempre le hacía sentir un gran placer.

Sentir los músculos de sus brazos mientras se aferraba a él lo hacía hervir de calor al sentirse tomado por semejante hombre.

-¿Sabes algo? –le susurro con una voz más dulce, diferente a la de hace un momento- En definitiva eres el más bello…

Volvió a tomar sus labios y afrodita sonrió entre el beso. Bien ese cumplido le había gustado más que los otros.

El vaivén siguió, sus cuerpos seguían enroscándose con pasión entre sí.

Fin.


End file.
